


Another Day, Another Stray

by Lalikaa



Series: Home is where our hearts are [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al and Mei lowkey have an animal shelter in their apartment, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Even at the age of 25, Al’s still bringing home strays.





	Another Day, Another Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a fic I wrote 7 years ago, but I decided to finally post it on AO3 (it was originally posted on LJ, I'm a fandom grandma, kids), because I'd like to spread the AlMei love! I'm making this part of a AlMei-centered series, all set in the same post-series universe!

“Aww… he’s precious!” Mei cooed over the brownish orange tabby in her fiancé’s arms.

“Isn’t he?”

Mei took the cat, smiling. “He really is adorable, but Alphonse… Do you think we should keep him? Mrs. Thompson keeps telling us that we need to find homes for the ones we already have, and at the rate we’re going…”

She gestured to their living room from where the two were standing in the hallway. Al looked over her shoulder, but nothing seemed unusual to him… Mittens, Cupcake, and Yang were napping on the loveseat; Xiao-Mei was busy gnawing on Snuffles’ ear.

“We do have room for more… and what Mrs. Thompson doesn’t know can’t hurt her, right?” Al tried hopefully.

“Well, I suppose… Xiao-Mei does like the company," Mei reasoned. It was true; after Xiao-Mei had realized that Mei wasn't trying to replace her, she had come to enjoy having the other animals around to use as pillows and chew toys.

"I just don't like lying," Mei said, after a beat of silence. 

"We're not lying, we're just... not disclosing all the information."

Mei gave a slightly annoyed huff, but Al knew she didn't have the heart to argue with him over something like this.

“So what do you want to call him?” Al asked.

“You let me name every stray. Why don’t you name him?”

Mei was right; she had named most of the strays, giving them cutesy names like ‘Sunshine’ and ‘Ming-Ming’. This one, he decided, he would give a manly name.

“How about ‘Pumpkin’? He’s almost the same color as the pumpkin pie we made last week.”

…Or maybe not. But who could blame him? It was the first thing that came to mind.

Mei smiled and said teasingly, “Is pie all you ever think about?”

“Of course not,” Al said indignantly. “I think about you far more often than pie.”

Mei laughed, leaving Al triumphant. They would be keeping Pumpkin.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote just a tad bit of this (since I hadn't edited in years haha). I hope you all liked it!


End file.
